


Исповедь

by astronaut_from_China



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astronaut_from_China/pseuds/astronaut_from_China
Summary: Исповедь для молчащих.
Relationships: Raiden/Samuel Rodrigues
Kudos: 6





	Исповедь

**Author's Note:**

> ау к MGRR: Сэм в "Маверик" на одном положении с Райденом, Джек ис бэк, никто не умер  
> из своих предупреждений: ВР, психотропное возбуждение и, насколько это возможно между киборгами, виртуальная близость 
> 
> отдельное спасибо моему солнышку верджи за то, что привел меня в фд

Сэм умеет говорить правду о других, но не говорит о себе. Его молчание выбивает из алгоритма стабильности. Райден — и Джек — не брат милосердия, чтобы под кожу лезть, вот и придерживает за руку в коридоре, хмуро смотрит, просит говорить, если нужно. Сэм, мрачно улыбаясь, отдергивает руку; потом щурится с вызовом и усталостью, предлагая:

— Потанцуем?

Райден понимает. Поддается. Позволяет подключить коммуникационный путь к затылку под самой кромкой волос. Перезагрузка снижает показатели восприятия, делая из Райдена сплошной не точный механизм.

— Наблюдателей нет. Опасно.

— Долго ждать, — Сэм, по интонации, морщится, — не хочу. — И добавляет тихо: — У тебя сорок секунд.

Руки с плеч Райдена не убирает — сенсоры смутно фиксируют прикосновение. Райден напрягается, прорываясь сквозь электронную блокаду синапсов, и расслабляет мышечное полотно, потому что это Сэм. Всего-лишь Сэм.

Программы стекают шумом одна за одной, а Райден прокручивает в голове последнюю запись, как заевшую кассету, на разных частотах и скоростях: руки Сэма, голос Сэма, присутствие Сэма. Сэм. Быть почти отключенным от реальности в его руках уязвимо, даже интимно. Райден вздыхает загрязненным белым шумом голосом.

— Вот так… Сорок секунд, Райден.

Зрительный блок отключается первым, за ним — боевой. Последние программы врастают в темноту. Мозг фиксирует экспозицию в мозжечке. Желтый видеофильтр разъедает зрительный нерв. Блокираторы боли отключены, и как-то смутно и лениво раздражение царапает затылок, отвлекая на реальность. Но тут не реальность — расслаивается на спектр, на полоски, на шум, вплетаясь информацией во все нервы сразу.

Тупые марионетки из пикселей бродят среди желтых моноблоков. Райден не скрывается. Знает: Сэм и так его найдет. Сэм всегда находит. С ним веселее и больнее — все что так любит Джек. А Джека любит Сэм. Замкнутый круг получается.

Система предупреждает: плановое подключение оппонента. Райден держит ладонь на рукояти меча, выстраивает тактику в голове. Джек жадно цепляется к нервным окончаниям. Держать его — все равно что держать себя — на поводке не хочется. Но Кортни за показателями следить не будет: чем больше повреждений, тем больше нагрузка на мозг. Отходняк от насильственной смерти может до комы довести.

Три секунды. Райден обнажает меч, отражает атаку со спины, и Сэм, довольный, скалится. А в глазах столько дикого, темного, что у Райдена, как и всегда, срывает тормоза. Отсутствие контроля давно вошло в привычку. Привычки отточены друг на друге.

— Ну же, Райден, ты можешь лучше., — дразнится Сэм, парируя.

Джек злится: рвется вперед быстрее Райдена, быстрее статистики, быстрее шума по краям визора. Каждой атаки мало. Ощущений мало. Друг друга мало. Райден одним хаотичным движением теснит Сэма к стене, жмется металлом к металлу вопреки собственной дикости. ВР — это исповедь в полный контакт. Потом будет неловко, будет странно, да и в «Маверик» все пишут. Но Сэму нужно дерьмо из башки выбить, вот Джек и выбивает.

Тепловая сигнатура липнет к зрительному нерву возбужденным красным пятном. Сэм уже не улыбается — смотрит загнанно, серьезно, мрачно и выбирается из захвата черно-красным потоком ярости. Райдену болью обдирает руки.

Нагрузка на мозг выше сорока процентов. Много. Опасно.

Сэм кружит вокруг, как зверь. Столько отчаянности и агрессии в движениях, что Райден теряется в смежных ощущениях: он и жертва и охотник. Категории определять нельзя, вбей уже себе это в голову! Неверный шаг — сам в свою ловушку попадешь, проиграешь, сдохнешь. Прокричать бы Джеку на ухо, а Джек в собственной башке сидит, сам как в ловушке лицемерного менталитета нравственности. Но это не так важно.

Райден уходит от выпада, атакует со спины, защищается сам. И так по кругу, пока не убиты случайные марионетки, пока не дает сбой скин, пока дыхание не сбивается у настоящего тела, несмотря на автономную респирацию. И все равно мало.

— Уже все? — издевается Сэм и показательно разводит руками. Показательная уязвимость. Райден на это больше не ведется:

— Проверь.

Сэм обходит его сбоку, медленно рассекая воздух мечом, будто примеривается. Райден выстраивает модель защита-атака. Семь вариантов исхода: две моментальных смерти по алгоритмам, одна с отсрочкой и четыре — без результата. Райден атакует сам — Джек умеет застать врасплох. Джек должен застать врасплох. И неважно, как хорошо Сэм вызубрил его своим бессознательным «Я».

Конечно, Райден проигрывает. Без меча, без пространства, обездвиженный лезвием у горла, вспоминает, как это страшно и унизительно. Будто распятый, позволяет видеть собственную безоружность, граничащую на двух процентах жизнеспособности.

— Добей, — рычит Райден и морщится. Адреналин мерзкий на вкус.

Сэм долго рассматривает его темным, мертвым взглядом. Ни удовлетворения, ни разочарования — пусто. Его бы позвать по имени, чтобы не тянул — Райдену непривычно так долго умирать.

— Добей, Сэм. — Это же дело чести.

Сэм не добивает. Сэм тянется к нему. Металлом к металлу до скрежета, как в ближнем бою. Здесь — исповедь в полный контакт, и Райден, отвыкший, дикий, продолжает сражаться, потому что по-другому не умеет.

Синтетика заменяет кожу, но теплая, живая, как настоящая, — Сэм жмется к нему губами. Райден считывает аритмию в прикосновении. А ведь Сэм-то человечнее, мягче, проще, льнет губами к металлической челюсти, оставляя мутные, вязкие следы собственной температуры. Райден не чувствует, а тянет Сэма дальше от себя и ближе к себе, чтобы металлом к металлу и кожей к коже, хотя ее так ничтожно мало.

Пальцами вдоль мышечного полотна. Система считает это за атаку и вычленяет из процента сохранности Райдена десятые, сотые, отнимая понемногу за каждую виртуальность близости. Райден вздыхает хрипло, рычаще, тянет Сэма ближе. Захлебнуться им — не самый хуевый проигрыш. Не идеальный тоже — двухпроцентная сохранность расслаивает видимость на спектр и стучит искусственным пульсом в слуховом блоке, и ее слишком мало. Райден вот-вот погибнет по алгоритмам, уязвленный, одичавший, безумный, и снова в руках Сэма.

Райден кусается в подражание ласки. Сэм шумно вздыхает, сильнее сжимая пальцы где-то между портняжной и прямой мышцами. Сенсоры обозначают прикосновение, а ВР интерпретирует через мнимую боль. Будь это реальностью, Райден все равно мало бы что почувствовал. Так хотя бы гормоны дают ощущение, будто он под кайфом, возбужденный, злой и бесконечный.

Нагрузка на мозг почти стопроцентная. Пульс в ушах перебивается пульсом настоящим, зовет Райдена в реальность через разрыв коммуникации и нейронных связей. До смерти по алгоритмам остается несколько десятых. Райден только надеется, что его мозг это выдержит.

Скин Сэма покрывается шумом — сам чувствует себя не лучше. Движения накладываются друг на друга, но Райден все еще чувствует его. Отчаяние и жадность в каждом сокращении мышц. Кажется, будто нервные окончания рвутся наружу, чтобы сплестись воедино. Так много, так отвратительно недостаточно, что по нарастающей начинает болеть голова. Райдена выбрасывает из программы.

Он помнит остаточные показатели: Сэм снова его поцеловал, вплавился металлом в металл, чтобы не разъединить. Они фиксируются на периферии, но не подают импульсов телу. Райден мечется в собственной голове, сбитый с толку обилием обрывочной информации, пока снова не начинает дышать. Подключение проходит долго: зрительный, слуховой, двигательный блок…

— Блять… Сэм?

— Да ты еще жив… Вау…

Райден ориентируется на звук, долго сопоставляя информацию в голове. У Сэма пошла кровь из носа и он едва держится на ногах.

— Я же говорил… про ебаные ограничители…

Сэм неопределенно двигает рукой и облизывает губы. Райден задерживает на нем взгляд, будто Сэм не специально, будто не провоцирует, будто не улыбается, замечая. И снова молчит. В этом нет напряжения и нет смысла. Говорить-то они оба не умеют.

— Мы же не будем это обсуждать, да? — уточняет Райден.

— Ты проиграл.

— Ты не успел.

— Вернемся проверить?

— Только если без записи «Маверик», — хмыкает Райден и смотрит на приближающегося к нему Сэма.

— Я смогу это устроить.


End file.
